The present invention relates to a method of synthesizing pronunciation transcriptions for English sentence patterns/words by a computer which includes the step of searching out matching rules sign for every individual letter or letter series of the word from a pronunciation rules chart set in the computer subject to the location of every individual letter or letter series in the word and its relationship with the neighbor letters or letter series, the step of searching out the corresponding International Phonetic Alphabet (IPA) pronunciation symbols for every individual letter of the word from a pronunciation rules data bank set in the computer, and the step of synthesizing the pronunciation symbols for the individual letters of the word into a pronunciation transcription.
FIG. 1 shows a block diagram explaining a method of synthesizing pronunciation symbols for sentence patterns/words by computer according to the prior art. This method includes the steps of:
1. inputting English sentences into a computer: PA0 2. processing inputted English sentences into individual English words by a processor of the computer; PA0 3. fetching the corresponding pronunciation transcription for the individual English words from a word to pronunciation transcription converter.
Because the word to pronunciation transcription converter is a data bank of word-pronunciation transcription conversion table, it occupies much memory storage space. Another drawback of this method is its complicated searching procedure which limits the processing speed of the pronunciation synthesizing process.